Strange happenings at hogwarts
by Fenrira
Summary: Harry had just thought Ron would accept the fact that he kissed Ginny, not hit him with bludgers until Harry hit him unconscious. Now harry is a Slytherin and he is slowly converting to the dark side...
1. Chapter 1

**Strange happenings at Hogwarts**

(When Harry kissed Ginny)

Harry looked around the room, and found Hermione looking at him with a smile, and Neville who was slightly pale, but when he saw Ron he knew something was wrong. Ron looked at Harry with a hardened expression and stomped up to his dormitory.

Harry knew at once Ron was angry at him and Ginny because Harry should never touch Ginny because she was Ron's sister. Without further ado, Harry took his lips from Ginny and followed Ron to his bed. Ron was looking at the ceiling and was completely unaware that Harry was behind him.

"Scram." mumbled Ron as Harry touched him, "You should know I can't help you after, after, you know, breaking our friendship by kissing Ginny. "

Harry decided to leave Ron be so he turned his covers and went to sleep. After a long and fascinating dream harry longed to be out on the Quidditch pitch.

So he grabbed his Firebolt and zoomed up to the stands. He sneaked into Mrs Mcgonall's room and opened the golden snitches case. He followed the snitch and lunged every time it plummeted.

What he didn't know, however, wa that Ron followed him, and unleashed the bludgers, and he got a bat.

Ron flew around Harry, and when Harry was trying to grab the snitch, Ron hit the bludger on Harry's back.

Harry got the bludger in one hand and the sitch in the other. He saw Ron. He quickly flew over him and dropped the bludger and golden snitch on the tough friend's head.

Ron then fell to the ground and grew unconscious.

The crash was so loud, Professor Dumbledore, Mrs Mcgonall and Snape hurried to Ron and Snape sneered up at Harry.

"Albus, I would consider a lifetime ban for this boy, he is clearly not trust worthy on his broom." he considered

Mrs McGonall shouted at harry, "Harry! What in the name of Merlin, are you doing up there. Quidditch balls! A beaters bat! We know _clearly_ what you have done. Come down here immediately!"

Harry reluctantly lowered down and swore as he was far too high off the ground.

Dumbledore was so shocked he yelled, "I think we should try the sorting again Harry!"

He apparated and came back with the sorting hat and plonked it on Harry's head, this time, with no hesitation it said, "SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2: being green

**Chapter two: being green**

Draco's POV:

Potty's packing. I've just checked in my common room, Professor Snape had said that potter had a lifetime ban of being on the dream broom he has, the firebolt. I asked if I could have it, and he chuckled but didn't say anything else.

Rumours around the common room say that he's packing to be part of Slytherin. He couldn't the boy who lived, here! I ran to Crabbe and Goyle, but they had n idea, well, naturally.

I went to my bed and decided if harry was here, I'd convert him, so the weasel and rabbit (mudblood granger) would die soon enough. Ha!

_-_-The next day -_-_

I woke up and drew the curtains and saw, to my dismay, a black haired, green eyed boy on the opposite side. Potter was sleeping soundly and noisily, and awfully.

This must be a mistake, this couldn't happen! I absolutely would not go the spawn of a pure and mud blooded people.

I brought out my wand and cursed Potter to be chained to his bed. I'll release him after his first class. Give Professor Snape an excust to scold Harry to oblivion. Wait-did I say Harry? That was the worst mistake I made.

I ran downstairs after getting changed (no details, girls) and then headed to the breakfast hall.

Harry's POV

I tried to get up. Nothing. It was like invisible bonds of steel were crushing me and making it impossible to move. I looked at the opposite's bed's suitcase

 **DRACO MALFOY**

Drake better watch out. I'm coming out. Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange happenings at Hogwarts**

(When Harry kissed Ginny)

Harry looked around the room, and found Hermione looking at him with a smile, and Neville who was slightly pale, but when he saw Ron he knew something was wrong. Ron looked at Harry with a hardened expression and stomped up to his dormitory.

Harry knew at once Ron was angry at him and Ginny because Harry should never touch Ginny because she was Ron's sister. Without further ado, Harry took his lips from Ginny and followed Ron to his bed. Ron was looking at the ceiling and was completely unaware that Harry was behind him.

"Scram." mumbled Ron as Harry touched him, "You should know I can't help you after, after, you know, breaking our friendship by kissing Ginny. "

Harry decided to leave Ron be so he turned his covers and went to sleep. After a long and fascinating dream harry longed to be out on the Quidditch pitch.

So he grabbed his Firebolt and zoomed up to the stands. He sneaked into Mrs Mcgonall's room and opened the golden snitches case. He followed the snitch and lunged every time it plummeted.

What he didn't know, however, was that Ron followed him, and unleashed the bludgers, and he got a bat.

Ron flew around Harry, and when Harry was trying to grab the snitch, Ron hit the bludger on Harry's back.

Harry got the bludger in one hand and the snitch in the other. He saw Ron. He quickly flew over him and dropped the bludger and golden snitch on the tough friend's head.

Ron then fell to the ground and grew unconscious.

The crash was so loud, Professor Dumbledore, Mrs Mcgonall and Snape hurried to Ron and Snape sneered up at Harry.

"Albus, I would consider a lifetime ban for this boy, he is clearly not trust worthy on his broom." he considered

Mrs McGonall shouted at harry, "Harry! What in the name of Merlin, are you doing up there. Quidditch balls! A beaters bat! We know _clearly_ what you have done. Come down here immediately!"

Harry reluctantly lowered down and swore as he was far too high off the ground.

Dumbledore was so shocked he yelled, "I think we should try the sorting again Harry!"

He apparated and came back with the sorting hat and plonked it on Harry's head, this time, with no hesitation it said, "SLYTHERIN!"

 **Chapter two: being green**

Draco's POV:

Potty's packing. I've just checked in my common room, Professor Snape had said that potter had a lifetime ban of being on the dream broom he has, the firebolt. I asked if I could have it, and he chuckled but didn't say anything else.

Rumours around the common room say that he's packing to be part of Slytherin. He couldn't the boy who lived, here! I ran to Crabbe and Goyle, but they had n idea, well, naturally.

I went to my bed and decided if harry was here, I'd convert him, so the weasel and rabbit (mudblood granger) would die soon enough. Ha!

_-_-The next day -_-_

I woke up and drew the curtains and saw, to my dismay, a black haired, green eyed boy on the opposite side. Potter was sleeping soundly and noisily, and awfully.

This must be a mistake, this couldn't happen! I absolutely would not go the spawn of a pure and mud blooded people.

I brought out my wand and cursed Potter to be chained to his bed. I'll release him after his first class. Give Professor Snape an excust to scold Harry to oblivion. Wait-did I say Harry? That was the worst mistake I made.

I ran downstairs after getting changed and then headed to the breakfast hall.

Harry's POV

I tried to get up. Nothing. It was like invisible bonds of steel were crushing me and making it impossible to move. I looked at the opposite's bed's suitcase

 **DRACO MALFOY**

Drake better watch out. I'm coming out. Fast.

CHAPTER THREE

Draco smiled after eating his toast and slowly sucking his way through a load of sweets from home. he then took Harry's rota and went upstairs to give harry it.

When he muttered the counter curse, Harry leapt up and screamed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

When the stag passed through Draco Harry looked at his feet and whispered, "Sorry, I thought you were a dementor."

Draco laughed and flicked his wand.

Harry turned into a giant saber which instantly pounced on Draco, who screamed, "My hair! I knew I didn't do it right!"

Harry the saber smashed into Draco's cloak and tore it to shreds. Draco fixed them and zapped harry who fell back, squashing into his luggage. Harry visciously circled him, but Draco flicked his wand down and Harry turned into a tiny kitten. Harry jumped onto Draco and swiped his nose with a tiny paw and draco laughed and walked away doing the body bind curse as well as turning harry back.

Harry's POV

I hate him! Saber as well as a kitten!

I looked at my rota then sighed. Charms with the Gryffindors!

Luckily I had my wand and I managed to disable the counter curse and I turned myself into a shadow and flapped away. (I learnt that when Ron was still my friend)

When I managed to go there I was half a minute early. I sat down without knowing Ron wasn't my friend anymore.

Everytime I flipped a page I felt a hit at the back of my head. I instantly blamed Ron when Flitwick looked at me. Draco chuckled.

I bared my teeth at him and waited for the end of the lesson impatiently.

I came to the library and looked up on animagus magic.

Draco came after me and chided, "What you got there, Potty?"

"Animagus magic, "I answered curtly.

Draco POV

He wasn't too bad when I met him. Probably getting out of the golden trio has done him good.

I looked through animagus magic with him, and after a few short hours he became my friend. Animagus sounds like a good idea we could be animals and come through the Gryffindor common room and scare the gryffindorks out their wits.

Tomorrow I will tell him about he-who-must-not-be-named and how to join. After managing to get animagus forms, of course.

I think harry has matured.

Ron POV (on the other side of the castle)

I hate Harry, but I miss him too. What to do?

Maybe I'll sulk.


End file.
